This contract will provide for the programming and data processing of the data from the Beduoin Infant Feeding Study and the North African Infant Feeding Study. The analysis to be conducted will address the relationships between pre and perinatal variables to choice of infant feeding at birth. Subsequent analysis that address the relationship between changes in infant feeding practices during the first year of life and relationships with physical growth and development and illnesses particularly of the respiratory and gastro-intestinal tract during the first year of life. Analysis in the North African Infant Feeding Study will also deal with information regarding maternal nutritional status as reflected in anthropometric measures and its relationship to infant feeding practice at birth and subsequent changes.